Water Games
by loverof naley
Summary: Naley funtime steaming it up in the shower.


**AN-Ok this little one shot has been in the making for quite some time. I have really been in sort of a writing slump so let's hope for all of our sake this doesn't suck.**

**This fic is at the request of the one and only smut loving, wishing for a proper Naley sex scene on the show, Shachar. I hope you like it girly. Happy Reading!**

**Thanks Tori-bell**

**Water Games**

It had been a long day for Nathan as he dragged his aching, tired body up the stairs and through the hall of his and Haley's beautiful home. Helping coach the Ravens had presented challenges to Nathan that he never knew existed through the years of actually playing the game itself. He never could have imagined the job Whitey had being so difficult. I mean how hard could it have been yelling out plays and blowing a whistle after you ran your team through the drill of a hundred suicides. His respect for coaches was now at an all time high after his short experiences with that hothead Quentin. Nathan secretly found it to be sort of hilarious about the karmic way Q had been sent to him. All the years of his adolescence that he spent giving Whitey hell and being a jackass in general were now coming back to him ten fold in the form of his star player.

How ironic that the very thing he was now was being thrust in his face in clear view? The irony of it all really stemming from the person who changed him into the man he was today being responsible for Q being in his life. His Haley, always seeing the good in people, always looking beyond the surface of one's outer shell, looking beyond the walls so many of us put up to protect ourselves from the world. She had come to Nathan in her ever determined state almost pleading with him to reach out to this lost boy who she couldn't break through. As always Nathan had some major reluctance, but eventually he gave in never being able to deny the lure of Haley's pout, or beautiful brown eyes as she smiled at him lovingly. Turns out she had been right about Q, but what else is new. He hadn't nearly been as tough as a guy he gave to everyone at first glance. Nathan was able to see past all the bluster and BS easily unlike so many others that encountered him. The wonders of improvement became boundless as Q had reached to limitless heights in the classroom as well as on the floor each game. It made Nathan proud as well as having the added bonus of making Haley one extremely, happy, grateful wife. She had rewarded him in every way imaginable all because he helped someone she had hope for.

It made him smile thinking how wonderful of a woman his wife really was. She never took time out for herself because she was always worried about those around her. If Haley wasn't tending to him or Jamie, she was finding extra time after school to help a student that needed extra attention. She found time for all of her friends never turning anyone away if they had some problem or crisis no matter how exhausted she may have been or how late in the day it was. All Haley did was care for the people she loved and Nathan couldn't have been a more lucky man having the privilege of being her husband forever. She was his million dollar jackpot, his brightest star in the sky, his sun on a rainy cloudy day, the only one besides their son who could turn a horrible day into the most amazing day. One smile from Haley could melt him and make him forget all things.

Nathan pushed himself into their large bedroom tossing his house keys and wallet onto the nightstand. He had never been so happy to see the comforting girly quilts and pillows that Haley insisted on procuring their sleep sanctuary with. He often complained about it to her, but as any good husband would do he gave in figuring why bother to start a battle he knew he couldn't or wouldn't win. Haley was a very, very persuasive woman. When she wanted something she got it and Nathan knew it better than anyone because he was often the one giving in to her every desire, which he was more than willing to do.

Lazily kicking his shoes from his feet, Nathan dragged himself into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. He needed a shower to relax him thoroughly before he even thought about climbing into the bed. The piping hot water was a sure fire way to relax him and help him unwind from his grueling long day. Setting the water to the hottest temperature he could possibly get it, Nathan turned the shower spray on hard. He began stripping tiredly with his eyes closed feeling himself push each button through the hole of his shirt. Tossing it aside he made work of unfastening his pants as he slid them along with his boxer shorts down his muscular legs to the floor. He could already feel the water soothing his tense body as he walked over to the small linen closet of the bathroom. Nathan groaned tiredly when he came face to face with Haley's collection of colorful collection of loofahs. He couldn't catch a break. There was not a single colorless washrag in site. Giving up he just grabbed the piece of frilly poof closest to him. It didn't help matters that the loofah he now possessed was bright pink. But at this moment all he cared about was showering and going to sleep. Hell he would sleep in Haley's nightgowns if it brought him closer to dreamland and a peaceful night. 

Stepping into the shower, the water hit his face giving Nathan a small feeling of rejuvenation. He began running his hands through his matted raven hair closing his eyes in pure relaxation letting the grind of the day fall away. The shower was beginning to work wonders for him as he continued to feel the strong press of the waterfall around him.

Haley walked into the quiet home she shared with her two favorite men. The day had been long and never-ending. All Haley wanted to do was kick off her heels and climb into bed to cuddle with Nathan. Thankfully for her Luke agreed to keep Jamie for the weekend which meant she got to spend her Saturday sleeping late. Not that she wouldn't miss her baby boy, but all mothers needed mommy alone time very once in a while. With Jamie home she had no doubt he would be pouncing on her and Nathan first thing in the morning. Haley had always made a point to fix breakfast every Saturday while Nathan and Jamie had their boy time watching silly cartoons. It was their little family tradition since most mornings usually consisted of them running out the door breakfast in hand. This was actually the one day they had to sit and enjoy each other without feeling the rush of work, school, and life in general. Now that she thought about it she was actually considering calling Luke to drag a surely asleep Jamie home just so they could have their day as a family. She lived for the days of lounging around in PJ's all day being in the company of her boys.

A loud gapping yawn escaped Haley's lips making her quickly rethink her momentary psychosis. She never got to get extra sleep and she damn well was going to take advantage of that small little pleasure. She made a small mental note to herself about getting Jamie early from his uncle Luke's so her and Nathan could still share most of the day with him. What could she do? She hated being away from either of them for any amount of time. That may seem a bit unrealistic to lots of people, but for Haley there was no life without Jamie or Nathan. She sleepily walked into the confines of the bedroom Nate and her shared to hear the faint rumblings of the pipes roaring and steam seeping from below the door. Her forehead crinkled in confusion as she was sure that she would beat Nathan home, she usually did on most nights. He always liked to stay late to go over game film and Haley often times found herself asleep when he arrived home. Nathan would kiss her forehead gently while gathering her small frame in his arms before joining her in a comfortable slumber.

Dropping her purse Haley made her way to the bathroom calling out to an unresponsive Nathan.

"Nathan?" she called for the second time receiving no response.

The loud downpour of water drowning her voice out Haley just stood outside of the glass structure of the shower watching the shadow of his taut tanned body. She bit her lip in contemplation before deciding that maybe she should join him. Haley could almost feel him within her, feel his hands stroking against her heated skin, and feel his mouth doing things to her that only Nathan could do. All she wanted now more than sleep was to be with Nathan, sleep could definitely wait. Being with Nathan surely would provide her with some much needed relaxation.

She began swiftly ridding the clothes from her body, excitement coursing through her veins as Nathan still hadn't noticed her presence just outside the shower. The ache she felt for him had Haley's legs feeling wobbly in anticipation as she stepped out of the last piece of clothing which happened to be her underwear. She snaked across the bathroom almost in a preying fashion ready to pounce her next victim. Haley climbed in through the small gap of the door Nathan left open. She was grateful she could fit so that way Nathan wouldn't hear the squeak of it as it was opened.

The sight of seeing her husband fully enraptured inside the shower had Haley feeling wet and hungry for him. The way his back muscles contracted with every small piece of movement or breath was enough to drive her absolutely insane. The next thing she saw almost caused her to burst out into laughter as she covered her mouth with both hands tightly to stay quiet. Nathan rubbed over his ripped shoulders with the pink loofah. Haley knew she would get hell for it. But it had to be the cutest little sight she ever had seen, you know besides the one she had of his ass. She had to bite the insides of her jaw to keep from moaning loudly as she continued to enjoy the lovely view. Boy was she lucky, Haley thought. Her man was hot.

Deciding she couldn't take it any longer, Haley closed the distance between their two bodies letting her lips and hands brush softly against his back. Nathan jolted slightly from being startled by his wife's mouth running over his skin. 

"Hey," he said with a smile coming out in his voice.

"Hi," Haley said huskily as she continued to kiss along his sculpted back. "I didn't know pink was your color," she giggled referring to the loofah.

"It's not. You see my wife insists on filling the house with things to emasculate me. I feel like such a girl."

"She sounds like a real bitch," Haley joked taking the pink puff from his hand. She slowly ran it over his back squeezing it dry letting the water run deliciously over him. Nathan appreciated the gesture and definitely did not complain about being pampered by his sexy wife.

"Nah, just bossy," he teased as Haley pinched the cheek of his ass playfully making Nathan yelp in surprise.

"I'll tell you a secret," Haley said pretending to whisper in his ear. "Pink is definitely your color. I think it's kind of sexy."

"I think you're kind of sexy," he said turning his head a bit to take in her beautiful body. "When'd you get in?" he asked trying to concentrate on his words and not what his wife's sensual touches were doing to him. He felt himself becoming rock hard quickly, and Nathan didn't know how much longer he could take her teasing him without slamming her against the shower wall.

"A short time ago," she said continuing to massage soothingly over his body. "How was your day?" she asked. 

"Hmm, too long. Yours?" he asked.

"Long," she responded as well. "I'm just happy to be home."

"Me too," Nathan agreed. "Jamie asleep?" he asked knowing full well it was past his bedtime.

"He's staying the night with Luke," she told him. "We should get him in the morning though. I want to spend the day with you both."

"Ok," Nathan mumbled. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'm surprised you're home," she said.

"I hope that's a good surprise," he chuckled playfully.

"Not really," she said nibbling on one of his ears. "I had a whole night planned with this other guy. Amazing lover, knows how to leave a girl speechless," she teased. "You ruined it," she breathed hotly in his ear.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I could leave, let you have the house if you want…or…"

"Or what?" she asked letting one of her hands trace the outlines of his perfect abs as she stayed planted behind Nathan's back.

"Or I can have you screaming in ways I'm sure that he couldn't," Nathan cockily said. Haley knew that infamous smirk was alive and present on his face. "I'm positively sure that he couldn't make you feel anything remotely close to the pleasure I would give you," he lustfully said. "I've been known to give multiple orgasms on many of occasions. Impeccable lover, I have women falling at my feet."

Haley let out a hearty laugh. His cockiness didn't surprise her one bit. She had to admit he had good reason to be that cocky. Every word he said just happened to be very true. Nathan was a terrific giving lover in every way. "Impeccable lover, huh? You drive a hard bargain," Haley said pretending to go over his proposition.

"Are you buying?" he asked.

"Maybe," she coyly played. "I may just give you a test run, see if you can live up to all the hype."

"Oh I can," he promised.

"I mean we do have this big empty house," Haley said letting her hands move from his stomach venturing further down south. Nathan groaned loudly as he felt her come into contact with his throbbing erection. "A naked you, a naked me. Whatever shall we with ourselves do Mr. Scott?"

"I could think of a few things," Nathan said, his breath hitching in his throat as he covered Haley's hand assisting her slow stroking movements against him. 

"Oh yeah? So could I," she said.

"Hmm," Nathan moaned feeling the bottom about to fall out from beneath him. "That feels good, baby," he said. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have very talented hands?"

"A few," she teased using her fingers to gently massage over Nathan's balls. The warmth of having him completely in her hands made Haley knees feel weak as she leaned her head against his back for support. "This still feels kind of wrong," Haley continued on with the game.

"How so?" he asked knowing he would soon explode all over.

"I don't usually get involved with married men," she said.

"That's ok because I don't usually get involved with married women. It'll be our little secret," he said with his voice becoming more strained the closer he got to release. Before Haley knew it she felt him come hard, the warmth of him filling her hand completely.

Nathan's eyes rolled back into his head as he tried to remain steady and upright. What Haley was doing to him had him seeing stars.

Haley laid a few more small kisses along his back letting him ride the wave of his pleasure to its fullest extent. She would get her turn to experience the bliss of their lovemaking very soon. Besides she always found Nathan to be more passionate if possible when he was relaxed, and judging by the serene look passing over his features he was more than satiated at the moment. 

"So is it my turn?" Haley asked almost shyly as Nathan turned to face her for the first time since she joined him in the shower. He smiled taking in her flushed face using one of his hands to sweep her wet hair to one side.

Nathan began kissing sensually along her neck taking his time to mark a section just below her ear with some light nipping and biting. Her head fell back into a state of enjoyment as she felt his tongue hot and wet lavishing against her skin. Haley found herself rising up on the tips of her toes trying to close the gap of their height difference to be as close to Nathan as possible.

Sensing his wife's eagerness, Nathan lifted her into his arms abruptly which shocked Haley initially before she wrapped her legs completely around his torso digging the heels of her feet into his rock hard ass. Nathan's lips were now on hers as their tongues tangled possessively, hungrily, making breathing so difficult that they had no other choice but to pull away.

Haley let out a little whine letting Nathan know she was not happy that their fantastic kiss had to suddenly be halted just when things were getting good. Her body ached for Nathan and she really didn't know how much of the teasing she could take before she lost her damn mind. Before she knew it though Nathan's lips were attached to the rosy harden nipple of her breast where he sucked, licked and pleasured her while using his other hand to gently squeeze around the opposite breast. Haley moaned loudly egging on Nathan further as she felt his teeth scrap across her applying a little more pressure than before.

"Oh!" she screamed out.

Nathan knew she was enjoying every second of it. Being an equal opportunist, never being one to miss out on the chance to praise his wife's beautiful supple chest, he moved his mouth over the space between the two mounds leaving a few kisses before going to work ravishing the other breast. His tongue flicked over the bud of her breast making her jerkily move around. Haley's hands tangled in his hair as she guided his movements to the areas she loved the most. Nathan hit every spot like a perfectly in tune song making Haley climax without the intimacy of them actually being joined together. The things his mouth did to her were amazing as her body arched more into him, her breaths harsh and panted as little sighs of pleasure escaped her lips. She writhed against him slowly creating a delightful friction as the water of the shower spray heightened their senses. There was nothing more erotic or sexy than a man that could get you to unimaginable places of sexual ecstasy.

"I want you," Haley said as her usually bright eyes clouded over with desire.

"I always want you," he said pushing her roughly against the wall. Haley let out a small whimper as the tiles of the shower wall pressed into the soft skin of her back. She gripped a little tighter around his neck letting Nathan guide her free hand above her head pinning it possessively. He looked into her eyes filled with lust, driving him as she sent him a silent signal to move forward. He covered her mouth in a slow deliberate torturous kiss. Haley pushed for a more hurried frenzied kiss, but Nathan wouldn't allow it as he used her confined hands above their heads as a way to stay in complete control.

The ache Haley felt nearly killed her as she could feel the tip of his erection graze against her wet core with every move. All she wanted now was to feel Nathan, the foreplay was a little overrated as far as she was concerned. She wanted Nathan inside of her, fucking her until she felt as if she would pass out from the mere feel of him hitting every inch of her womanhood.

Nathan had other plans though as he wasn't quite ready to comply with her obvious wishes and the undoubted cause of all her frustrations. Using the wall as leverage to support Haley's weight, he let his head fall into the crook of her neck before pushing two fingers inside her.

Haley gasped, her mouth opening but no words coming out as she sunk further down onto his digits pushing them deeper inside of her. She moved her hips in sync as he played against her small sensitive bundle of nerves adding another finger as he watched her face contort in delight. She was so wet for him that his fingers were able to effectively glide with ease over her clit. Haley felt the sure sign of release begin to pool in the pits of her stomach and the spine of her back. She threw her head back clinching her eyes tightly ready to experience the pleasurable dive into sexual oblivion.

The sight of Haley closing in on the edge had Nathan hard once again. He couldn't wait until he was inside of Haley riding her until neither one of them had a drop of energy left to even move. He couldn't wait to feel her skin pressed beneath his fingertips as he left the imprints of him on her soft curvy body. They may as well prepared for a long night in the shower because Nathan was sure they both would drop from where they stood once their lovemaking was through.

"Faster," Haley moaned lowly almost reaching her peak. Both of them dripping wet with water covered skin surrounded by the steaming fog that was only half responsible for the heat in the shower. What was happening was erotic, stimulating, and downright sinful. 

Nathan sped up his movements a bit while sucking on a patch of her neck. That's all it took for Haley's body to suddenly convulse against him as she clawed harshly into his shoulder blades, the passion ripping through her entire body. It was one thing to get sexual gratification. But Haley not only felt pure fulfillment, Nathan had awaken her soul, touched her in places no one ever came close to reaching. 

Haley brought her lips lazily to Nathan's in a gentle kiss, her breathing had not returned to normal but she needed to connect with him.

Nathan pulled back almost studying his wife as he watched her drained complexion, her sweat covered face, and kiss swollen pouty lips in wonder. No one could look more beautiful than Haley could in the throes of passion. It was just something so aglow inside of her that warmed his heart thoroughly each time.

"You ok?" he asked giving her a cocky smile.

"I'm perfect," she sighed.

"So, how was it? Did my little test run meet your usual standards?"

"Absolutely," she smiled with a wink of her eye. "You definitely have the job. My other lover has been permanently replaced," she teased. "In fact it was so good I can't wait to enjoy the full experience. What do you say, you up for the task?"

"Hell yes. I'm up for the task," he said kissing a smiling Haley once again letting their tongues collide with force and desperation. Before she knew it Nathan had pushed deep inside her hot walls roughly making her scream out against his lips. He began slowly moving in and out of her before he started to pound hard, thrusting forcefully just like Haley liked. There was a surge coursing through her, a tingle in her toes as Nathan was inside of her with long, hard warm stokes that drove her wild. Her body rocked upwards with each pumping motion banging her into the wall giving Haley the perfect blend of pleasure and pain. The sounds of their slick skin could be heard slapping rhythmically together with aggression and force. When Haley and Nathan made love there was something almost animalistic each time that drove them both to the brink of madness. Her hands wildly found their way onto Nathan's firm ass squeezing more deeply every time Nathan hit her spot.

"Look at me," he demanded huskily to Haley whose eyes were shut. Nathan wanted to see into them as they made love. He wanted to see the look of passion in her eyes when she broke and gave into desire.

Haley pried open her brown eyes to see his usual cobalt blue eyes in their darkened state. Once their eyes locked she could barely breathe as the look of lust, along with the slam of his hard member against her was too much at once. She let out a small gasping whimper, a single tear rolling down her flushed cheeks as he continued to stare into her eyes purposely and hotly. He was captivating Haley, dominating her, seizing all control and she loved every minute of it. It was incredibly hot. Nathan had a special way with consuming her in every way imaginable with just one look he would give her. 

The feel of his mouth and tongue on her breast, combined with each pump of his hard erection inside of her felt glorious. It was like it was never enough. Haley wanted to feel him deeper, she wanted to take every long, hot inch of his dick in until she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

"I'm almost there, baby," she moaned breathlessly against his shoulder where her head collapsed weakly.

"Me too," Nathan said shocked that he could actually form words. He was holding onto any resolve inside of him trying to prolong the moment until she hit the top. It was always best that Haley reached her point before him or they did it together, he found it to be more satisfying sexually for the both of them that way.

With a lick of Haley's tongue reaching out and swirling in his ear Nathan grunted loudly letting his orgasm take control. He couldn't hold out for one more second as his seed spilled completely filling her. Luckily for Nathan, Haley fell with him, her body shaking as the warmth of his juices sent her into the joint culmination of pleasure. Both of them screaming out, clutching each other tightly, Nathan trying to find the strength to hold them both from falling, Haley's nails nearly breaking the skin of his arms as the roar of heat flashing lit them to their inner core. 

"Oh my god," Haley panted trying to regain some composure. "Baby, that was amazing," she praised stroking one of her feet up and down the spine of his back.

Nathan gave her an exhausted smile pressing his lips against her forehead in a gentle kiss. "You were amazing."

"So were you. I have to say the rumors about you were definitely not exaggerated" Haley said giving him an alluring look.

"What can I say, baby? When you have it, you have it."

"You're so full of it" Haley laughed.

"You wouldn't want it any other way" he said knowingly. 

"You're right" she breathed kissing his lips lightly a few times. "Do you really think it's possible to have multiple orgasms all at once?" she asked cheekily while blushing.

Nathan gave her a cocky smirk while running his tongue sexily across his lips. His chest swelled with pride knowing that he had the ability to satisfy Haley so thoroughly. "I'd say it's definitely possible" he said knowing the reason she asked was because she had the pleasure of it. He was pretty sure that she had reached the pinnacle of her sexual peak at least three times during their little shower play.

"Hmm" she released in wonder not even bothering to question it. "I love you" she cooed.

"I love you too, always."

"And forever," Haley whispered wrapping her arms all the way around his neck. "You think we should actually use the shower for what it's meant for now?" she asked releasing a small giggle. The rosy pink tinges of her cheeks were making her look absolutely angelic.

"You mean it's not meant to fuck my gorgeous wife up against the wall until we both can hardly move?" he joked while laughing.

"Nathan!" she blushed a deep shade of red while whacking him on the back. "Don't ruin it," she wiggled against him.

"You better stop that if you ever want to leave this shower," he warned playfully feeling himself begin to swell once again with need for her.

"You are so insatiable. It's never enough."

"Never. Not when I have you as my partner," he said looking into her eyes.

Haley's heart jumped at the thoughtfulness of his words. "Just for that you get to ravage me further," she winked to a drooling Nathan. "What do you say if we have a proper shower then we take this party to the bedroom?" she said kissing his nose.

"I'd say why bother because we are just going to get dirty again anyway," he laughed.

"Uh huh," she smiled brightly waiting for him to catch on.

She watched as his eyes lit up in excitement, realizing just what that meant.

"You mean…. Nathan said praying it was what he was thinking. Haley nodded confirming his question.

"More showers," she giggled with happiness. 

All that could be heard in the Scott home for the rest of the night were sounds of laughter, sounds of love, and two people who found their place in the world with each other, together right where they belonged.

**THE END!**

**AN-I really hope that this didn't blow guys. I really tried to overcome my block, LOL!**


End file.
